La Mort a les Yeux Gris
by Math'L
Summary: OS. C'était un huis-clos. Deux ennemis qui s'affrontaient une dernière fois. Plus par habitude que par réelle conviction pour l'un des deux. Colère contre résignation. Rage contre culpabilité. C'était un huis-clos qui ne pouvait se finir que d'une seule façon. Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissé entrer.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Ca faisait un moment que je travaillais sur celui-ci, je l'ai enfin fini. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

oOo

 _C'était un huis-clos. Deux ennemis qui s'affrontaient une dernière fois. Plus par habitude que par réelle conviction pour l'un des deux. Colère contre résignation. Rage contre culpabilité. C'était un huis-clos qui ne pouvait se finir que d'une seule façon. Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissé entrer._

Il appuya sur la clenche et s'étonna de sentir la porte s'ouvrir. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Elle savait qu'il en avait après elle. Et au lieu de se barricader dans cette maison qui avait abrité tant de joie, c'est presque si elle n'avait pas laissé la porte grande ouverte. Il sentit la magie de la barrière qu'il traversa. Il se figea une seconde, attendant de pied ferme une cohorte d'Auror venus protéger celle que l'on vénérait. Mais rien. Au loin, le silence était coupé par le tic-tac d'une horloge. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucune baguette ne l'accueillerait, il continua son chemin, se dirigeant vers la seule pièce allumée.

Il marcha d'un pas tranquille et poussa la porte, pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle était dos à lui, elle continuait de cuisiner comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était pas en train de vivre ses dernières heures. Il pourrait penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, si ses épaules ne s'étaient pas crispées pendant une seconde. Il masqua sa surprise quand il la vit mettre la table pour deux personnes et l'inviter à s'installer. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit.

Le temps avait été clément avec Hermione Granger. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivé au milieu du dos, le poids semblait les lisser un peu. Elle avait un beau visage mais ses yeux étaient vides. De ce néant que portent en eux ceux qui ont trop perdu. C'était un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Le même qu'il croisait dans les miroirs.

Elle le regardait aussi, faisant glisser ses yeux sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire ou la fine ligne de ses lèvres. Puis, sans un mot, elle lui servit une part de lasagne. Elle fit la même chose avec elle. Et elle s'arrêta. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, comme ça, à se fixer. Deux ennemis, mais le dernier représentant d'un passé qu'ils avaient chéri. Il y avait toute la mélancolie de la vie. C'était presque trop intime pour Draco. Alors il brisa la connexion et attrapa ses couverts pour commencer à manger. Le bruit du couteau raclant contre l'assiette, lui apprit que son ennemie faisait de même.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Draco appréciant son premier vrai repas depuis un long moment. Quelle ironie que ce soit en compagnie de celle qu'il considérait comme sa plus grande ennemie.

Mais sa passivité l'énervait. Il voulait du sang et des larmes. Il voulait pouvoir ressentir la vengeance.

\- Tes amis se sont battus.

Sa voix était plate quand elle répondit.

\- Je n'ai pas leur naïveté. Je n'ai plus leurs espoirs.

Il était douloureux de se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être plus de points communs avec sa pire ennemie qu'avec la femme qui avait été son grand amour.

Il voulait retourner des années auparavant, quand elle était impulsive et qu'il était un petit con. Quand il savait quelle phrase dire pour la blesser et qu'elle lui sautait à la gorge. Tout était plus simple alors. Il aurait aimé encore aujourd'hui pouvoir l'énerver d'un mot bien choisi. Mais la Guerre avait marqué Hermione Granger aussi profondément que lui. Les phrases acides ne la blessaient plus. La mort et le désespoir lui avaient prouvé de la pire des manières que la douleur des mots est bien moindre que la douleur des maux.

Pourtant, il la haïssait cette femme. De tout son être. Elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Ses amis. Cet Ordre. Leurs idées bien-pensantes et leurs actes barbares. Ils n'étaient que des hypocrites, aussi violents et immoraux que les gens qu'ils combattaient. Sa main enserra avec une telle violence le manche de sa fourchette que ses doigts blanchirent et ses épaules se crispèrent.

Il posa son couvert, incapable de continuer à manger alors que la rage pulsait dans son torse. Sa voisine posa elle aussi sa fourchette, comme décidée à avoir la conversation qu'elle retardait. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, et pendant un instant, la flamme de la passion brilla à nouveau dans son regard. Pendant une seconde, Drago aurait pu se croire à nouveau à Poudlard, dans un couloir encombré d'étudiants idiots.

\- On n'est pas les monstres que tu veux voir Malefoy. On n'aurait jamais mis le feu à cette maison si on avait su qu'il y avait une innocente dedans. Nous, on ne tue pas les enfants.

La phrase fit enfler la colère et lui donna envie de se lever et d'envoyer promener la table et la vaisselle. Comment osait-elle ?

\- Deux innocentes ! Ma femme était là aussi !

\- Ta femme était une mangemort. Vous n'avez jamais eu aucune pitié pour les nôtres, pourquoi aurait-on dû faire preuve de compassion sous prétexte qu'elle était mère ?! Combien d'enfants avez-vous rendu orphelin !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Elle avait pris la marque pour protéger notre fille, pour me protéger ! Notre passé n'est pas comparable ! Personne n'a mis de baguette sur ta tête pour que tu t'engages dans l'Ordre, personne ne t'a forcé à souffrir pendant des heures pour que tu puisses être marqué comme du bétail !

La remarque sembla clouer le bec à son ennemi. Draco prit de grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Personne n'avait le droit de parler de sa femme comme ça. Encore moins Granger.

Il but une gorgée d'eau pour tenter d'annihiler la rage qui lui disait d'éclater le crâne de Granger avec le plat. Il aurait savouré le bruit de l'objet fracassant la boite crânienne de son ennemie. Il aurait aimé la vue de son corps, s'écroulant face à la force de l'impact. Apprécié voir la peur s'insinuer dans son regard et la panique contrôler son corps. Adoré le pouvoir qu'il aurait eu sur elle.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Son état de rage l'empêcherait de prendre tout le plaisir à cette mort. Alors il devait se calmer pour pouvoir savourer ce qui s'annoncer le point de final de sa vengeance.

Des années après, la mort de Potter et de Weaslaid lui procurait des frissons de plaisir, et le souvenir de leur douleur et de leur peur le faisait sourire de contentement. Il allait prendre son temps avec Granger, manger des lasagnes s'il le fallait. Il voulait savoir, comprendre. Il allait en aimer chaque minute.

Petit à petit, alors que son esprit élaborait la suite de la soirée, son cœur se calma et la rage se replia. Il fut à nouveau maître de lui, assez pour pouvoir reprendre sa fourchette et se remettre à manger sans que sa main ne tremble.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Quelque part, tout avait été dit. Ils savaient quels griefs ils avaient l'un contre l'autre. Hermione lisait la haine que Draco lui portait, l'accusation silencieuse. Elle était coupable, coupable de la mort de sa femme et de son enfant. Même si elle n'était pas là, même si ce n'était pas elle qui tenait la baguette, elle était coupable. Parce que sa morale infaillible n'avait pas empêché son camp de commettre les pires exactions. Elle savait, elle avait fini par accepter. Ils  
n'étaient pas meilleurs que les autres. Peut-être que leur but final était plus juste. Mais les moyens qu'ils avaient utilisés pour arriver à leurs fins étaient ignobles. Aussi ignobles que les actes commis par leurs ennemis. Ils n'étaient pas mieux que les monstres qu'ils avaient tué. Hermione avait appris certaines choses de la guerre. La première était qu'elle n'épargnait personne. La seconde, c'était que c'était en ces temps-là que l'on apprend à connaître véritablement les gens, et que l'on se découvre par la même occasion. Elle aurait aimé dire que son altruisme lui avait servi d'armure contre les actes de folie, la cruauté et la torture. Mais il arrivait un moment, une limite, une mort de trop, et l'on se perdait. Tout ce qui avait constitué notre personnalité, nos convictions, volait en éclat. A la fin, seuls avaient survécu ceux qui avaient abandonné leur morale.

Au fond d'elle, elle pensait qu'ils devaient tous mourir. Ses ennemis, et son camp. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient tous perverti par la guerre et que ce n'était pas d'eux que viendrait un monde plus juste. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils n'avaient pas le droit de donner leur avis, de dire comment les choses devaient être faites. Quand on avait autant de sang sur les mains, on n'avait plus le droit à la parole. Alors, bien sûr, elle avait pleuré la mort de ses amis. Mais peut-être que c'était cela dont le monde avait besoin. Ils étaient devenus des combattants. Et ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde de paix qui se construisait.

Elle accueillait la venue de Draco comme une libération. Plus de cauchemar, plus de culpabilité. Juste l'incommensurable peur de la mort.

Alors elle savoura ce repas du condamné. Elle laissait rouler contre sa langue les mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle apprécia les grandes inspirations qu'elle prenait et l'odeur familière qui embaumait la maison. Elle redécouvrait ce monde qui l'entourait, ces sensations exacerbées par la certitude qu'elle les ressentait pour la dernière fois. Pendant un instant, elle eut des regrets. Des choses qu'elle aurait aimé vivre. Des dernières fois qu'elle aurait voulu savourer encore une fois. Sentir le soleil chauffer sa peau. Observer une pleine lune. Serrer dans ses bras quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. C'est à l'orée de la mort qu'elle ressentait tous les mots qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé, qu'elle regrettait tous les sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas osé exprimer. Pendant un instant, elle voulut courir. Fuir. Avoir encore une chance de réaliser tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas avoir manqué. Elle voulait demander un sursis à Draco. Quelques heures encore pour apprécier ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine et le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Après une guerre, elle pensait avoir assez fui. Mais face à son dernier ennemi, face à cette libération évidente, elle voulait pouvoir goûter à la vie encore un instant.

Ses yeux chocolat croisèrent ceux anthracite de Draco et elle sut que la mort ne pouvait avoir plus beau visage. Elle paierait pour ses crimes. Et il ne la laisserait jamais fuir. Son statut d'héroïne ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, ni les supplications. La mort était à sa table. Elle avait offert l'hospitalité à son bourreau et elle n'arrivait pas à réellement le regretter.

Alors elle savoura le goût des aliments sur ses papilles. Elle s'accrocha aux détails de cette pièce qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle se rappela les bons souvenirs. Ses parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Ses camarades morts à la guerre. Elle se força à se souvenir des gens dont elle avait volé la vie. Elle se souvint de sa joie quand elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle s'imprégna de tout ce qui avait sa vie, des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier.

La mort ne la prendrait pas seule. Partout où elle allait, ses souvenirs l'accompagnait, lui tenait chaud. Ce soir, elle ne mourrait pas seule. Les sourires de Ron et d'Harry lui donnaient le courage. L'amour de ses parents la réconfortait.

Elle n'était pas seule pour faire face à sa mise à mort.

Jamais elle ne fut aussi consciente du monde qui l'entourait.

oOo

 **\- Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?**

\- Puisse le Ciel être clément face aux erreurs que nous avons fait.

Drago aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de pardon pour les assassins. Il aurait voulu briser ses derniers espoirs de rédemption. Mais peut-être voulait-il y croire, lui aussi. Peut-être voulait-il penser qu'on pourrait lui pardonner ses éclats de folies, ses meurtres, la torture. Que s'il n'était pas vraiment gentil, il n'était pas non plus le monstre que l'on décrivait et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'être ainsi. Alors il ne répliqua rien face aux mots de son ennemi. Un dernier cadeau pour une femme qui avait été là tout au long de sa vie, comme un phare au lointain, une constante dans une vie bouleversée.

Il attrapa sa dague et passa derrière sa victime. Il sentit la pointe du couteau percer la peau. Il fit glisser l'arme et il sentit la résistance de l'épiderme se briser face au tranchant de la lame. Il sentit le corps d'Hermione Granger se raidir face à la surprise et à la douleur, avant de se tasser lentement sur lui-même, alors que le sang ruisselait le long de son buste, en une scène des plus macabres.

Il resta là longtemps, son couteau à la main, le sang remontant jusqu'à son poignet, coulant sur sa peau. C'était fini. Dix ans à les traquer, à se nourrir de leur peur et à se délecter de leurs souffrances. Dix ans où ses ennemis étaient devenus ses seuls repères, sa seule raison de vivre.

Il sentit quelque chose perler sur son visage. Il lâcha le couteau, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. De sa main, il toucha sa joue, mélangeant la larme avec le sang de sa victime. Dix ans, et c'était la première larme qu'il versait pour celles qu'il aimait. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la colère qui l'avait jusque-là maintenu en vie, sa plus proche amie, sa seule confidente, venait de fondre, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une incommensurable tristesse et un désespoir infini. Il les avait vengés. A défaut d'avoir été là pour les protéger, il avait tué leurs assassins. Et maintenant ? Que reste-t-il à un homme qui a tout perdu ? Quel avenir pour un meurtrier ?

Il songea un instant à se suicider. A prendre le couteau par terre et se trancher la gorge, là, sur la dépouille encore tiède de sa dernière victime.

Mais elles étaient mortes et lui, en vie. Et même si cela n'avait aucun sens, même s'il ne devait que survivre, qu'imaginer une vie avec elles, au lieu de l'expérimenter, il devait essayer.

Sur un coup de tête, il décida qu'il allait voyager. Leur montrer à travers ses yeux les merveilles de la nature, leur laisser découvrir ce dont leurs assassins les avaient privés. _Un hommage._ Il goûterait toutes les pâtisseries qu'il aurait aimé leur offrir. Il leur montrerait tous les paysages qu'elles ne pourront pas voir. Son cœur battit plus fort face à cette perspective.

Soudain, la porte explosa. La vitre derrière lui fit de même. En une seconde, il fut entouré d'aurors, le menaçant de leur baguette. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter d'attraper une arme, on l'avait forcé à s'agenouiller et on plaçait de force ses bras dans son dos.

Un rire sardonique lui monta aux lèvres. Lui, l'homme qui avait échappé aux autorités pendant toutes ces années, refusant de ne pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance, venait d'être attrapé alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts sa liberté.

Il vit le regard hostile des autorités. Il savait qu'il allait en baver. Il avait assassiné les héros de la nation, leur mort soi-disant injuste avait fait d'eux des martyrs. Ils allaient le faire payer. Et pendant un instant, il regretta de ne pas s'être donné la mort. De ne pas avoir mélangé au sang de Sainte Granger la Miséricordieuse, son sang de Salopard Démoniaque.

Le regard fou, le rire railleur, il n'y avait plus rien de l'aristocratique Drago Malefoy. Il ne restait qu'un homme déchiré par la folie.

oOo

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, si vous avez vu une faute agresser vos jolis yeux, ou pour me dire comme était votre lundi !**

 **Vous voir toujours au rendez-vous me réchauffe le cœur !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
